A Special Day
by connormydear
Summary: Connor tries to make Fathers Day as special as he can for Hank. Hank and Connor PLATONIC father/son relationship.


Connor had been living with Hank for a few months now, after Markus successfully freed the androids from their slavery. Of course, Connor very much loved having emotion, being able to be happy, sad, even annoyed if Gavin was around. But, with newfound emotions came new problems. Connor knew that today was Father's Day, a somewhat special day for humans, a day to appreciate their fathers and do something to show that they cared, and he felt that it was his job to make today special.

He also knew that there was a good chance that Hank would not be feeling the love today. Hank was always missing Cole, sometimes he'd see something that reminded him of his lost son, resulting in him going out to Jimmy's bar and getting heavily drunk.

Today was probably no exception, but Connor didn't want the day to go to waste. He looked up to Hank, and saw him as his father. He couldn't stand seeing Hank drink himself into oblivion, so he decided to take action.

Connor always woke up from rest mode early, so at 7AM, long before Hank would even dream of getting up, Connor ran out to the small supermarket nearby. He needed to get some better food for the house, all Hank had was various expired items and a few leftover burgers. Connor kept telling Hank that he should be watching his diet, but of course, Hank never really listened to his advice.

He had never really cooked before, it wasn't in his code. A police android didn't need to know how to cook anyway. But, now that Connor was free to do anything he liked, he decided to give it a try. Grabbing his newly bought groceries, he headed quickly back to the house.

Xxx

He went inside quietly, not wanting to disturb Hank, or Sumo, who was currently lying on the couch, snoring slightly. Connor smiled, he really took a liking to the big dog in his time living in the house. With a flash of his LED, the TV in the corner of the room turned on, and he turned the volume down to a low level.

Connor made his way to the kitchen, putting the groceries down on the counter, before beginning to unpack them and put them away. He wasn't quite sure what to buy, so he bought a little of everything, anything healthy, of course.

He switched to a cooking show he had looked at a few times before, and was pleased to find a good tutorial on making a simple, but good, breakfast. _Perfect!_

He began following the lady on the screen, copying her every move. He was feeling proud of his work, making some scrambled eggs, and even managing some pancakes. Sumo helped too, eating scraps that Connor would throw to him.

"Hm.." Connor stood, looking at his work. "I need something else." He checked the clock on the wall, it was only 8AM, giving him plenty of time. He went through his memories, finding what he was looking for. A few weeks back, Hank mentioned that he really like crossiants, especially particular ones from a bakery across town.

"I can make it if I hurry.." Connor knew Hank usually got up around 12PM, so he ran out the door once again, and called for a taxi. About 20 minutes later, Connor found himself outside the small bakery Hank seemed to like so much. Going inside, he ordered 4 freshly baked crossaints, and happy with his purchase, he went back outside to the waiting taxi. He really hoped Hank would like his surprise.

Xxx

"Ok, this looks good!" Connor put the meal in the slightly warmed oven, to keep it hot until Hank came out. He was nervous, he knew today would be tough on Hank, but that's the whole reason why Connor wanted to do something nice. After all, Hank had allowed him shelter in his own home, and had accepted him as deviant.

Hank had helped Connor through the first few tough weeks of being deviant, through the surges of emotion that Connor would feel nearly every day, and had helped him identify these emotions, and how to keep them in check. Connor was extremely grateful, but wasn't sure how to express that to Hank, so today was important, to both of them.

Connor had also picked up something else a few days ago, something he hoped Hank would like. He took it out of its hiding place in a cupboard under the TV, and put it in his back pocket.

Xxx

At around 11AM, earlier than expected, Connor heard rustling coming from Hank's room, so he hurriedly placed the meal on the kitchen table, and made sure his other surprise was still where he had put it, in his pocket. Standing back, he took a deep breath, which didn't do a lot, considering he doesn't breathe, but he had seen humans do it to calm their nerves, so why not? He was more human than ever before.

"Hey, what's up? Somethin' smells good in here.." Hank walked in, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He spotted the meal set on the table, and looked curiously at Connor, who was standing near the fridge. "Did you do this? I didn't know you cooked."

"Well, I don't, but I thought I would today." Connor looked expectantly at Hank, while he sat down, and took a bite of the food.

"Huh." Connor didn't know what to think of this reaction. His LED flashed red, did Hank not like it? Did he do something wrong?

Noticing this, Hank quickly gave an explanation, "Hey, calm down. It's pretty damn good, much better than the shit I usually eat". Connor visibly relaxed, and his eyes lit up at Hank's comment.

"Oh, I also picked up these, from the bakery across town." Connor handed over the bag containing the crossaints. Hank chuckled, "Hell yeah, these are the best. My day has officially been made." He make short work of the rest of his meal, digging in to the crossiants next. Between bites, he gestured to Connor with a crossaint in his hand. "Why'd you do all this anyway? Last time I checked, it's not Christmas."

Connor was a little confused. Did Hank not know what day it was? "Well, I thought I would prepare something for- because- you-" Connor sighed, this was difficult to say, he feared being rejected by Hank. Hank nodded, urging him to continue.

"It's Father's Day, Hank..and I thought I'd do something because you're like a father to me." Connor looked at the ground, awaiting Hank's response. Hank's eyes widened at the admission, he had completely forgot it was Father's Day. He felt a pang of grief, for his lost son, but he pushed that feeling aside. He had a son standing right in front of him.

Pushing the chair back, Hank rose to his feet, rounding the table to stand in front of Connor. He looked him straight in the eyes, and pulled him into a hug. "The feeling is mutual, kid. You _are_ my son, and I'm damn proud of that."

Hearing this, Connor just smiled, relieved and happy. He remembered the other gift, and reluctantly pulled away from the hug. "I have something else too. It's not much, but I didn't really have a lot of money." He smiled sheepishly, pulled the gift out of his pocket, and handed it to Hank.

Hank gave a warm smile, "Thanks." He looked at the item in his hands, and had to swallow a sudden lump in his throat. It was a small picture of himself and Connor, taken the day the android revolution had succeeded. Hank fought an onslaught of emotion, knowing that photo meant as much to Connor as it did to him.

The frame was beautiful, carefully carved wood in swirls and different patterns. "Connor, it's gorgeous." Hank placed the photo down on a shelf, where it would be safe, and where he could easily see it.

"I'm glad you think so, Hank." Connor was smiling widely now, overjoyed.

Hank composed himself before speaking again, "Hey, why don't we take Sumo out to the park for a bit?" Sumo barked a bark of agreement.

Connor laughed, "Yes, I believe Sumo would enjoy that, and I would also."

Ever since he lost his son, Hank had thought he would never be happy again. But now, seeing Connor smile and laugh, maybe he could feel happy again after all. Maybe he wouldn't feel so empty anymore.

Xxx

 **Fin.**

Whew! Thanks for reading, please leave a review! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
